Takutanuva
Summary Takutanuva is the extremely powerful fusion of the Makuta and Takanuva, formed when the two of them fell into Energized Protodermis. The fusion only lasted for a couple minutes, in which time it opened the gate to Metru Nui, resurrected Jaller, and then was crushed by the gate, unfusing it back into a dead Takanuva and Teridax, who survived in his Antidermis form. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Takutanuva Origin: Bionicle Age: A couple of minutes Gender: Male Classification: Fusion of Teridax and Takanuva Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (He can fly by growing wings), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the Matoran Universe and read the minds of the strongest Toa), Mind Manipulation (Should be at least comparable to Teridax), Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down inorganic objects on a molecular level through various means), Transmutation (Can transmute Protodermis and light into Shadow), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Empathic Manipulation and Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the Toa and overwhelm them with terror, or calm their hearts), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, can defuse others, can drain energy from others, can control animals and plants, can freeze opponents in space and time, Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex, long-term illusions, including illusory figures made from the darkness in his opponent’s hearts), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Takutanuva is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax was able to recover from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his new internal organs), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Resurrection, Resistance to heat, cold, and Telepathy/Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Has the combined power of Teridax and Takanuva, and considerably stronger than either) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains, and Takutanuva lifted the gate to Metru Nui). Striking Strength: At least Class EJ Durability: At least Large Island level. His immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. Stamina: Limitless. Takutanuva is a being of pure energy in a tireless mechanical body that requires no sustenance or rest. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Kilometers to Planetary with his abilities (Can affect things across Mata Nui and the Matoran Universe). Standard Equipment: *'Mask of Light and Shadow:' A combination of Teridax's Kraahkan and Takanuva's Avohkii, allowing Takutanuva to manipulate both light and shadow, and see the moral lightness and darkness in the hearts of others. He can instill them with fear and anger, or peace and understanding. *'Staff of Darkness:' A large, bladed staff which Takutanuva can use to channel his control over shadows. It can also be used to convert light and Protodermis into shadow. Intelligence: Genius. Takutanuva should be at least as intelligent as Teridax, a brilliant strategist, and he can look at any situation from a perfectly neutral viewpoint. Weaknesses: Takutanuva can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. Notable Attacks / Techniques Toa of Light: Takutanuva has the powers of Takanuva, the only Toa of Light, and can thus control, create, and absorb Light however he pleases. He can fire focused beams of light, create solid or intangible holograms, absorb light, and alter its appearance to disguise his real appearance. He can absorb light, as well, and with practice and discipline, can even move at the speed of light. Makuta: Takutanuva, as a fusion containing Teridax, is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created at the beginning of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. Although once a biomechanical being, Teridax had evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. *'Antidermis:' Takutanuva’s true form is Antidermis, in the form of gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Takutanuva does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. If his physical body is destroyed or severely damaged, Takutanuva can leave it in his Antidermis form. In this form, he is much weaker, and cannot use his body-based powers, only his mind-based ones. He can possess others, though he cannot possess bodies that are already occupied. If he doesn’t get a body or container to contain his essence within two weeks, he will dissipate and die. *'Kraata Creation:' Takutanuva can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi, the destructive "sons" of the Makuta. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of the Makuta. *'Shadow:' Takutanuva has control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Takutanuva can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. To prevent danger to himself, Takutanuva must overpower their will as soon as possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Makuta are shapeshifters, able to change their forms as they please. Takutanuva can assume the appearances of others, and can grow new limbs and features, such as wings. By absorbing other beings, they can use the energy they gain through this to gain further mass and grow larger. *'Telepathy:' All Makuta are telepaths, and Takutanuva’s telepathic power is among the greatest of his kind. He can easily read and manipulate even the minds of Toa, and is capable of subtly guiding his opponents without them even being aware. His own mind is shielded from telepathic assault, making it difficult to see or affect his thoughts; just like Teridax. *'Virus Creation:' Takutanuva can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis, the material that makes up all things in the Matoran Universe. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi, and Teridax once used one that was powerful enough to put Mata Nui into a deep sleep, even in the Great Spirit Robot. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Takutanuva possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Takutanuva can strike with pinpoint accuracy. *'Adaptation:' Takutanuva can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Takutanuva can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Takutanuva can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Takutanuva can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Takutanuva can form an aura that can reduce even the Toa Nuva to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Like a Toa of Air, Takutanuva can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Takutanuva can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Takutanuva has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Takutanuva can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Takutanuva becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Elasticity:' Takutanuva can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Electricity:' Takutanuva can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Takutanuva’s presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the great Toa Nuva, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Takutanuva can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Takutanuva can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, or crush them with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Takutanuva can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Takutanuva can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. *'Ice Resistance:' Takutanuva can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Takutanuva can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes, and can even create convincing doppelgangers with very real power from the darkness he detects in his opponent’s hearts. *'Insect Control:' Takutanuva can summon and control insects from across the Matoran Universe to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Takutanuva’s resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of Toa and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Takutanuva can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Takutanuva can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Takutanuva can invade the minds of the strongest Toa and Turaga and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Takutanuva can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Takutanuva’s surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Takutanuva can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Takutanuva’s presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Takutanuva can release a high-power scream that can be heard all across the island of Mata Nui, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Takutanuva heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Takutanuva can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that make up the Matoran Universe’s wildlife. *'Shapeshifting:' Takutanuva has complete control over his body’s shape, though he must absorb other beings to increase his mass. *'Shattering:' Takutanuva can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Takutanuva can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Takutanuva can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents. *'Slowness:' With his presence, Takutanuva can slow down his opponents, even completely stopping all movement in an area if he so wishes. *'Sonics:' Takutanuva can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Takutanuva can trap them indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Takutanuva can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. *'Vacuum:' Takutanuva can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Takutanuva can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Air Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Hax Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Staff Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6